Hyuuga Chronicles: The Story Behind His Confession
by rem was here
Summary: Imai asked him to bring a drunk brunette to her room and then return to his own business right afterwards. Sure it’s annoying but it’s also easy, right? Sadly,he assumed wrong for three simple words were said - leaving him with nights of sleep deprivation
1. Chronicle One: That Night

**||-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-||**

**HYUUGA CHRONICLES:  
****THE STORY BEHIND HIS CONFESSION  
****Chronicle One: That Night  
**_By: xll KUROI TSUBASA llx_

**||-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-||**

**DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice does not belong to me. Need I say more?  
_NOTE: This disclaimer applies for all the other chapters of my story since I find it senseless to reiterate the same thing in every chapter of my story._

**||-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-||**

**IMPORTANT NOTES:  
**"This is a dialogue."  
'This, on the other hand, is a thought.'  
_Blocks of italicized text are flashbacks.  
_Sudden shifts from _italic_ to normal or normal to _italic_ indicate emphasis.

**||-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-||**

It has been said that human beings have two main methods of facing an unfavorable situation. They either try to escape the problem and evade it until all their other options are exhausted or acknowledge the situation instantly and confront it with all the courage that they can summon.

Natsume Hyuuga has always been known to be the type of person who would choose the latter of the two. Hesitance and cowardice have never been an option for him for he was aware that they would do nothing to appease the situation and would only be hindrances for his success. And if worse comes to worst, a single moment of indecisiveness could cause him to lose something dear to him. That was what all of those years of rigorous training and missions have taught him.

However, those nine years of forced training and missions could not help Natsume Hyuuga in his current predicament for gone was the boy who immediately acted upon his instinct. Right now that boy was replaced by a hesitant 17-year-old who could do nothing else but stare indecisively at the brunette in front of him and mutter curses under his breath.

**||-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-||**

"_Hotaru, I want more." Mikan Sakura slurred as she tottered towards her best friend._

"_That's enough. You're already drunk."_

"_Aw… You're no fun. I'm completely sober. See?" the brunette said as she made an effort to stand erect but miserably failed and collapsed on the raven-haired teenager instead._

_In turn, the aforementioned teenager could only sigh before dragging the now-giggling brunette towards the only other person who was still completely sober apart from her. Then, without warning, she pushed the girl onto the said guy._

"_What the!" the guy exclaimed in surprise as the drunk woman landed on his standing. His gaze lingered on the said woman for a while before he turned towards the other person who was with them._

"_Bring her to her room." Hotaru said emotionlessly, unfazed by the intense glare that was sent to her._

"_Why the hell should follow you?" _

"_Listen Hyuuga, I am having a migraine right now so if you know what's good for you, just follow my orders and take the idiot to her room." Hotaru deadpanned before tossing him something._

"_Those are the keys to her room." She explained after the raven-haired male caught them agilely. Then, she turned her back on him, expecting that he'd follow her orders without a single complaint. But she should have known better for Natsume Hyuuga wasn't a pushover. He immediately relinquished his hold on the brunette and left her on the chair that he previously sat in order to follow the stoic woman._

"_I am not your servant so don't order me around."_

_Hotaru halted on her steps but did not turn around. _

"_I told you Hyuuga, I am _not_ in the mood for this."_

"_Tch. You're her best friend so _you_ take her back to her room. That idiot is not my responsibility."_

_Finally, raven haired female turned to face him with an irritated expression._

"_Look Hyuuga, I'm already tired. I have other idiots to take care of so stop being such an ass and bring Mikan back to her room." she said while motioning towards a bunch of drunk teenagers who were either dozing off or creating a commotion with their incoherent ramblings._

"_That's the point, Imai. What difference does one additional idiot make anyway?"_

_  
The former irritated expression turned into a glare as her temper rose by several notches._

"_Your room is practically a mere meter away from hers so quit being a stubborn ass and just follow what I said." _

_Upon hearing that, Natsume's temper had risen as well and he sent stared at the girl with an equally fiery look._

"_Why you…" he growled as he clenched his fists in an effort to dissolve some of his pent-up rage._

"_If you don't want to follow me, then don't. Just leave the idiot out here to freeze but rest assured that if you do, you'll find pictures of yourself dressed in a frilly gown scattered around the campus first thing tomorrow morning." Hotaru said with an air of finality before giving him a final glare and going over to the rest of their classmates._

_Natsume could only stand there and glower at her while cursing himself for giving in to the woman's blackmail and for accepting the damned role that the gay Narumi had given him on their previous class play._

**||-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-||**

Now back to the present.

The 17-year-old pyromaniac continued to stand there, still unable to decide on his next step when someone suddenly clung to him for support. He almost lost his footing because of the sudden distraction but fortunately, before he and the added weight that was now clinging to him could plummet to the ground, he was able to regain his balance. When he did, he immediately turned to the owner of the arms that encircled him and glared at the said person in full force.

"Ooh. You're scary." the recipient of the glare said with a lopsided grin before bursting into a fit of light laughter. There wasn't even the slight trace of fear nor anxiety from the teenager, a sign that he was already too drunk to feel any kind of intimidation.

Upon recognizing the person who had clung to him, Natsume lessened the intensity of the glare before growling a "What do you want?"

"Oh nothin'. I just saw you starin' at Mikan over there. Thinking of naughty thoughts, Natsu-chan?"

At that, Natsume's temper flared once again and he abruptly removed the arms of his taunter.

"Shut up, Yome." He said coldly as the mind reader fell on the ground with a thud. Then he walked towards the brunette, carried her bridal style and stalked off towards the high school dormitory.

As his friend walked away, Koko still had that lopsided grin plastered on his face despite his struggle to sit up properly.

"Little Natsu-chan's finally grown a backbone."

**||-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-||**

As he walked in the dormitory's hallways, Natsume kept cursing his classmates. After that stunt that Koko pulled, he was now more annoyed than ever at those moronic people who were supposed to be his friends. His so-called friends were the ones who pushed themselves towards him so he expected that they would at least treat him with the respect that he deserves. But much to his misfortune, the opposite had happened. The events that happened tonight were enough proof of this.

"Damn those idiots." he muttered under his breath as he thought of various ways of torturing his classmates when all of a sudden, the sleeping brunette in his arms suddenly stirred, causing him to halt in his steps.

"Ho-Hotaru?" she uttered with still-slurred speech while lifting her eyelids, revealing glazed amber orbs. Natsume merely rolled his eyes at the woman's ignorance and paid no other heed to her as he continued walking through the hallway.

"I never knew that your chest was flat."

When those words came out of the brunette's mouth, Natsume came to an abrupt stop and his eyes widened considerably before bursting in carefree laughter, his murderous thoughts temporarily forgotten.

"Natsume? Where's the alcohol and everybody else?" Mikan asked when she finally recognized the person who was carrying her.

At that, Natsume stopped laughing and let out a snort before saying "Everybody is already asleep. You should be as well, little girl. Besides, you've drunk more than enough for today." and continuing his trek towards her room while the girl in his arms protested even in her drunken state.

However, they didn't get far when the brunette stopped her ridiculous protests and turned pale green all of a sudden, indicating that something terrible was going to happen. Sensing this, Natsume's crimson orbs widened yet again.

"Don't you dare."

But his warning came too late for the contents of the girls stomach had already come hurling at him and drenched his whole torso even before the last word had completely rolled off his tongue.

"Dammit woman! You ruined my shirt!" he spat angrily, willing the girl to apologize but the brunette only uttered a muffled "I'm dizzy" before returning to her state of unconsciousness once more. Because of this, Natsume had to let out a string of expletives and tried his best to control himself for he was really tempted to throw her out the nearest window.

**||-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-||**

When the two finally arrived in Mikan's room, Natsume immediately brought the sleeping brunette into the comfort room and deposited her on a chair in the corner of the room. Then, he went out and came back with a pair of pajamas which he temporarily left on one of the cupboards.

"Hey, wake up." he said albeit a bit impatiently while lightly slapping the cheek of the sleeping female who in turn responded with a slight and barely noticeable movement. The raven haired lad continued doing this for a couple of times, hoping to wake the brunette but to his chagrin, the woman didn't even come close to lifting her eyelids. Thoroughly annoyed at the downright indifference of the woman, Natsume scooped her up and dropped her in the bath tub. He was about to turn the knobs of the tub when he suddenly realized the possible consequences of his would-be actions. Although he would surely succeed on waking the stubborn woman, he would also have to deal with her bat-like shrieks which would definitely leave him with a migraine and deaf ears. Then, it was also a guarantee that people will hear her screaming her head off and come rushing to her room at an instant, causing commotion that he absolutely abhorred. Moreover, if he was unlucky enough, the commotion that will ensue in the room would attract the attention of several school administrators who would gladly give them punishment that undeniably does not deserve. After finally realizing that, his concern for his self-preservation outweighed his urge to irritate the brunette who had been nothing but a pain in the ass. And so, he grudgingly proceeded back to the bedroom with the brunette and her clothes in his arms.

When they entered the bedroom, Natsume immediately put Mikan down on her bed. Then reluctantly, he bent down and gently removed her shirt while fighting the blush that was starting to form on his face.

"Damn that Imai. I could have sworn that she planned all of this." he cursed under his breath as he attempted to remove the woman's clothes as quickly as possible.

When the brunette was finally down to her undergarments, the pyromaniac couldn't help but scrutinize her figure. But who could blame him? He was a male teenager and like all male teenagers, he had the need to satisfy his raging hormones. Nevertheless, he was able to quickly snap out of his perverted trance and even had the decency to redden (even more) and chastise himself for 'looking at the flat-chested little girl'. Then, while trying his best not to look at the close-to-naked woman on the bed, he dressed her in her button-clad pajamas.

When all of that was done, the exhausted boy gave out a sigh and wiped his sweating forehead. Then, he sat on the edge on Mikan's bed and stared softly at the teenager's sleeping form. The brunette, on the other hand, merely stirred a little and murmured in her sleep as Natsume stared at her.

"Idiot." Natsume murmured before a small smile grazed his features. Then, he leaned a little towards her and brushed a few tassels of stray hair from her face. They stayed like that for a while when Natsume finally decided that it was already too late. He began to stand up and tread back to his room when Mikan surprised him and pulled him forcefully towards her causing him to fall on top of her, his own limbs entangled with hers

The alarmed lad instantly checked if the girl beside him had woken up. Fortunately, the brunette was such a heavy sleeper that she didn't even bat an eyelash. She just continued with her incoherent sleep talking. After heaving a sigh of relief at the girl's obliviousness, he carefully detached himself from her. However, just when he was about to finish his task, the girl suddenly encased him in a tight hug.

"Damn it. Let go." he cursed while trying to pry himself from Mikan's hold. However, this only led to the tightening of the hug so he decided to remain immobile for a while and leave the room when the girl's embrace had already loosened. And so, he simply lay there, listening to the woman's silent murmurs and trying to ignore the stench coming from his shirt, while he waited for his chance to leave.

After a few minutes, the woman's hold around him had loosed at last. Taking this as his chance to escape, he carefully removed the arms that had encased him and silently stood up, thankful that he could finally get some needed shut eye. But before he could exit the room, he heard something that would definitely deprive him of sleep for many nights.

**||-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-||**

_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_

_I know that I said that this was going to be a one-shot and it was really supposed to be but during the process of writing this fic, I've made it too long. In fact, I'm not yet done. Aside from the massive amount of editing that I still have to do, I also got stuck in a certain part. But no worries; I'll try to finish this story before I go back to Manila. If not, I'll be sure to complete this when I get there. _

_So now, I've estimated that this story might be done in either three or four installments. I'm done writing the second part but it's still not polished. Just be patient in waiting for the update. It'll be out within this week._

_By the way, I would really appreciate it if you guys would review. I feel a bit upset that a lot read this story but only a handful review but if you really don't want to, then it's fine. After all, I'm not much of a reviewer either._

**-:-**_Kuroi Tsubasa_**-:-**


	2. Chronicle Two: Pathetic

**||-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-||**

**HYUUGA CHRONICLES:  
****THE STORY BEHIND HIS CONFESSION  
****Chronicle Two: Pathetic  
**_By: xll KUROI TSUBASA llx_

**||-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-||**

**IMPORTANT NOTES:**

"This is a dialogue."  
'This, on the other hand, is a thought.'  
_Blocks of italicized text are flashbacks.  
_Sudden shifts from _italic_ to normal and vice-versa indicate emphasis.

**||-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-||**

"Hey Natsume, open up." Ruka called out while tapping on the door of raven haired lad's special star bedroom.

'I do hope that Natsume goes to school today. He's been cooped in there for a day." the blue-eyed boy muttered while staring at the door worriedly.

True to Ruka's words, Natsume has not left his room ever since the night that their whole class had gone out drinking. He didn't even come out to eat nor did he come out when he and his other classmates came to visit him. He simply shrugged them off and said that he was all right and that he would come to school on Monday but he had also hinted that he didn't want anybody to bother him. To top it all off, he had done all that with the doors closed, not even bothering to show his face to them. And because it was so obvious that the guy wanted to be left in his solitude, they had granted him just that and did not bother him until today. Some fan girls of his even made a 'Do not Disturb' sign on the door.

Once again, Ruka knocked on the door. He was about to call out to his friend for the second time when the door that he had previously been tapping on opened abruptly.

"Na-Natsume?! What the hell happened to you?" Ruka cried out with wide eyes as he took in his best mate's haggard appearance

"Was it another mission? That Persona… Why I ought to-" he continued but was stopped when Natsume placed a hand on his arm.

"This is nothing and I wasn't sent on a mission." The fire wielder explained briefly before closing his door and passing Ruka.

"What happened?" Ruka asked, worry etched in his voice as he caught up with him.

"I told you. It's nothing." he replied with a tone of finality thereby ending their conversation.

**||-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-||**

Everywhere he went, people stared at him. Moreover, the stares that he had received today weren't the usual ones that people gave him. Normally, the stares that he got were categorized into three. They were either of the annoying and full of affection kind, the frightened and apprehensive kind, or the hate-filled and condescending kind. But now, all the people stared at him with a different kind of expression – a fourth kind. They all gaped at him with wide eyes and dropped jaws, disbelief etched in their faces.

"Don't these people have their own lives to deal with" he grumbled under his breath while sending intense death glares at everyone in the vicinity in order to restore at least a portion of the usual normalcy around the campus.

True enough, people began to scamper back to what they had been previously doing once they received the pyromaniac's infamous glare for fear that they might be sent to some infirmary.

Finally, after a whole lot of tiresome glaring, Natsume reached his destination – the cherry blossom tree. He expertly jumped on one of its branches before leaning his head on its wide trunk and closing his eyes, willing his mind to go blank so that he could get the sleep which he was seriously deprived of for the past day. However, all his efforts of emptying his mind remain futile for no matter what he did, scenes from _that_ night kept plaguing his mind.

**||-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-||**

_The exhausted teenager was already halfway towards the door when a weak but audible voice suddenly called his attention._

"_Natsu-chan"_

_Immediately, he spun around, worried that the brunette had woken up. Thankfully, she hadn't and was only sleep talking so he merely continued his previous task of escaping to his room. He was about to turn the knob when he heard three words that would surely plague his mind for some time._

"_I love you."_

_Upon hearing that, his eyes widened considerably. But apart from that, he stood there completely immobile in his spot. In fact, if the brunette hadn't interrupted his reverie by wailing Hotaru's name, he might have stood there like a frozen statue until morning._

**||-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-||**

"Natsume?"

The second he heard that familiar voice, Natsume's heart began to palpitate at an amazing rate and a single thought crossed his mind.

'Damn. I do not need this right now.'

"Natsume, I'm really sorry for bothering you but could you go down for a bit? I have something important to ask you."

'I should just feign sleep. Wait. What the hell am I thinking? Why am I acting so damn cowardly these past few days?'

With that last train of thought, he gracefully leaped towards the ground and came to face the brunette who he had been previously been avoiding.

"Oh my! You look like a wreck. Are you okay?" the brunette asked worriedly as she tried to reach out and touch Natsume's cheeks but before it could touch him, he roughly slapped it away.

"I'm fine. What do you want?" he grumbled coldly as he tried to look at anything except for the person in front of him.

"But you look horrible. Just look at those dark rings under your eyes. Have you been on another mission again?" the woman continued to asked, unaffected his indifference.

"Dammit. I told you that I'm okay so stop your bothersome nagging!" Natsume angrily spat, accidentally whipping his head to face the worried brunette. However, he quickly looked away once he felt a sudden surge of heat creeping up his face.

"If you have nothing important to say, then quit bothering me." He grumbled once again as he turned to leave but the caramel-haired girl caught his hand and prevented him from escaping.

"Okay, I'm sorry for prying into your business. I was just worried. I mean who wouldn't be? You've locked yourself in your room for a day, refusing to eat and then when you finally decided to leave the confines of your room, you end up looking like this."

"Let go."

"No."

"For the last time, let go"

"No."

"Do you want to get yourself burned?"

"Oh please. Do you really think that would work on me? I've mastered my Alice already. You couldn't hurt me. You of all people-"

Before Mikan could even finish her long speech, she was pinned to the ground by an angry fire caster.

"Why did you come here?"

"Ugh. Natsume, get off!" the female exclaimed while trying to wiggle herself out of the teenager's grasp.

"Answer the question, dammit!" he spouted, his tone sounding dangerous, causing the female to finally stop resisting and gulp before hesitantly meeting the pyromaniac's fiery gaze.

"I just wanted to as you if uh…"

"Spit it out."

"Okay, okay. Don't be such a grouch." she replied while pouting a little and looking away.

"I just wanted to ask you if you've seen or heard something… uh… unusual when you carried me back to my room the other day."

Upon hearing that, Natsume's eyes widened for a bit and his thoughts began to go haywire once again until he felt the brunette wriggle below him, thereby snapping him out of his silent musings. As soon as he was brought back to reality, he hastily stood up and started to walk away once again.

"Hey! You haven't even answered my question!" the brunette exclaimed as she tried to catch up to him.

"I didn't."

Those were his last words before he suddenly disappeared in the forest.

**||-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-||**

_Mind your own business and sod off_

That was Natsume's answer when someone had the courage to inquire about his problems when they realized that there was something wrong with him. But of course, he didn't use that exact sentence to answer everyone. In fact, he had actually been quite polite towards some (especially Ruka) but had been harsher to others (eg. Tsubasa). But despite the varying intensity of his answers, the context remained the same: _he wanted to be left alone to solve his own problems._

After that incident under the cherry blossom tree, he had started avoiding the brunette. And during the instances that it was impossible to avoid her, he simply ignored her presence and acted as if he didn't know that she was there. This in turn, ticked off the said female to the point of having to confront him.

"Hey Natsume!" the brunette called out as she rushed towards the raven-haired lad after classes ended that day. However, instead of stopping to acknowledge the brunette, the boy addressed merely continued his walk, acting as if he didn't hear a thing (even though the woman's shouts were indeed audible, loud even). But despite the lad's indifference, the auburn-haired female continued to go after him with much vigor.

After some pushing and a few complaints from those who she pushed aside, Mikan finally caught up with him.

"Are you deaf or something?" she asked irately as she walked by his side albeit panting a little but the guy in question continued to ignore her, not even bothering to spare her a single glance.

"Hey, stop ignoring me," she continued but was met with silence yet again.

"I know that you're not really a fan of manners but could you at least have the decency to stop and listen to me?"

Again, there was not a single sign that the teenager heard her.

"I've had enough. Stop ignoring me!" she exclaimed as she turned Natsume around so that he could face her. Then she stared directly into his eyes, hoping to find some sort of explanation for his odd behavior for the past week but when she was only met with a blank stare, she sighed a little before speaking up again.

"Have I pissed you off again? Or are you just doing this to annoy me? If so, then you're doing a terrific job. I'm really irritated with you right now." she ranted with an evident irate expression. However, the fire wielder simply continued to stare at him with the same blank expression and made her feel a bit concerned.

"Natsume, are you all right? Even after a week, you still look awfully haggard. Is it because of the missions? Have you-" she asked in a worried tone as she reached out to touch Natsume's face but her arm was harshly slapped away.

"Leave me alone, hag" Natsume finally spoke, his tone venomous.

Upon hearing that, Mikan stared at him stunned for a few seconds before contorting her facial expression to that of utter indignation (puffed cheeks and all) and giving him a piece of her mind.

"You jerk! I was only worried about you. If you want to be like that, then fine!" she lashed out before stomping away with angry mutters of "Uncivil jerk", "Inconsiderate bastard" and "Let's ignore each other 'til we die" heard in her wake. Unbeknownst to her, the 'bastard' that she was referring to was actually staring at her while deep in thought.

'Damn it. What am I doing?' he asked himself in aggravation as his eyebrows furrowed.

'That's a stupid question. I thought that you were a genius. I guess a week of sleep deprivation really does eradicate a person's brain cells.' another voice piped in.

'Who the hell are you?' Natsume demanded, his eyebrows furrowing even more.

'I'm the devil and I've come to collect your tarnished soul.' the voice answered nonchalantly and pausing for a few seconds before speaking once again.

'I'm you, you dope! I can't believe that you've grown this stupid in just a span of one week. Cowardly too if I may add.'

The pyromaniac mentally growled.

'Anyway, I'm your kinder, more sensible, and wiser inner self. It's nice to finally meet you.'

'Go away'

'Oh, have I struck a nerve, _Natsu-chan_?'

'Fuck off'

'You do realize that you're cursing your self, don't you?' the voice asked, his tone amused and slightly condescending. This question simply earned another growl from the flame caster.

'By the way, just to answer your first question – the one wherein you asked yourself what you were doing – I would say that you're being a coward. Why don't you just confess to the woman and get this over with? This is becoming pathetic. _You're_ becoming pathetic.'

'Mind your own business.'

'It is my business, you moron. I'm the wiser side of you, remember?'

'Just piss off and leave me alone'

'I can't and I won't. I won't leave until I knock some sense into that empty head of yours. Can't you see that you're being an airhead here? The girl that you've been hopelessly pining for since you were 10 has finally confessed to you – albeit by accident. Nevertheless, it still is a confession – so why don't you just go and ask her to be your girlfriend already? What are you waiting for? Some kind of grand proposal? And don't even start about that excuse about the dangers that she might face if she becomes your girlfriend. You know that that is utter crap. Even without her being your girlfriend, everyone else – except her. She is extremely oblivious after all – knows how you feel about her. Even the AAO know about this so there's no point in hiding it anymore. Besides, despite her idiocy, you of all people should know that the girl is capable of protecting herself. And we're not talking about her Alices here. She, herself, is a strong woman.'

'I told you to sod off. Stop saying such disgusting things' Natsume growled mentally. However, his so-called inner self didn't pay any heed to him and simply continued his rant.

'Are you still in doubt of her abilities? Or are you in doubt of her confession? After all, she didn't exactly say 'Natsume', right? She said 'Natsu-can'. But then again, she doesn't know anybody with 'Natsu' in their names unless you count that robot that that freak inventor created. But as stupid and strange as she may be, she doesn't look like the robot-loving type. Don't you think so too, _Natsu-chan_?'

'Shut your trap. You're making no sense.'

'Oh really? But I'm not done yet, Natsu-chan. I also think that it's possible that you've put off your own confession because frankly, you don't really know what to do. You know what you want to say but can't say it because you've been repressing your emotions far too long. God, that sounds so pathetic. But it makes sense. I can't believe that-'

"SHUT UP!" Natsume shouted all of a sudden, fed up by his inner self.

This sudden outburst effectively stopped his inner self's ramblings and was also able the scare away a group of previously giggling girls. As he watched the group of girls scamper away, the pyromaniac couldn't help but let out a short hollow laugh.

"I'm finally losing it." he said to no one in particular before striding towards the Northern forest and putting his mask on.

**||-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-||**

_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_

_I wasn't able to edit the last portion of this chapter so I hope that you'd bear with my mistakes. From where I live, it's almost 12 AM so you could understand how stupid I'm feeling right now (I can't even come up with the appropriate word. Stupid. Pfft). On top of that, I'm a bit sick as well so my brain really isn't functioning properly so I hope that you'll excuse this crappy chapter._

_By the way, I really will appreciate it if you guys review. It doesn't matter whether it's a praise or a criticism. I simply __**want your reviews**__ since I find it quite disheartening that only four people reviewed the first chapter. But then I also understand that it's highly possible that you didn't bother reviewing because you thought that my story sucked. Damn. I should stop this rant. I feel like an idiot._

_-:-____Kuroi Tsubasa____-:-_


	3. Chronicle Three: Jealous Confrontation

**||-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-||**

**HYUUGA CHRONICLES:  
****THE STORY BEHIND HIS CONFESSION  
****Chronicle Three: Jealous Confrontation  
**_By: xll KUROI TSUBASA llx_

**||-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-||**

**ADDITIONAL DISCLAIMER: **Chiaki Nagoya is also not mine. He's already owned by the ever-famous mangaka, Arina Tanemura [Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne]. I do wish that I own him though. He's one of my all-time fave bishounen!

**||-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-||**

**IMPORTANT NOTES:**

"This is a dialogue."  
'This, on the other hand, is a thought.'  
_Blocks of italicized text are flashbacks.  
_Sudden shifts from _italic_ to normal or normal to _italic_ indicate emphasis.

**||-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-||**

Gunshots were heard and a series of bullets came speeding towards the Black Cat at amazing rates. However, with just a few swift movements, he was easily able to dodge all of them with complete ease. Then, without warning, he dashed towards the gunmen and rendered them unconscious one by one with the use of some well-aimed kicks and punches. When the deck was finally clear of enemies, he stealthily searched the cabins while fighting more men along the way. After a few attempts, he finally caught sight of the blue parcel that he was tasked to retrieve and he quickly grabs it and activates a teleportation Alice stone.

A few moments later, he arrives in a clearing in the Northern forest with the merchandise in his hand. Then a few seconds after, a masked man also appears from the shadows.

"Good work, Black Cat," the masked man congratulates him in a slightly mocking tone. However, Natsume does not even utter a single word. He merely throws the box over his shoulder and walks away without even sparing the man even a single glance. Nonetheless, the masked man didn't even look slightly put off. On the contrary, an eerie smile had graced his face.

"By the way, I saw your little friend a while ago. I wonder what she's doing out here at this hour."

Natsume jerks slightly upon hearing this and much to his misfortune, Persona notices it.

"If I were you, I'd take a close watch on that tramp."

Upon hearing this, Natsume immediately turns around in utter agitation, wanting to give the stiletto-wearing freak a piece of his mind. However, what met him as he did so was mere thin air.

"Damn that guy," he growls as he balls up his hands into clenched fists. Then a realization suddenly dawns on him that replaced the angry expression he had with a look of panic.

"Shit. Polka dots."

Without wasting another moment, he hastily dashes off towards the forest in search for the brunette. Within a couple of seconds, he sees a blur of familiar chocolate hair. He immediately follows the owner of those tassels in order to confirm his suspicion. He was about to call out to her but as he starts to part his lips, the girl interrupts him by speaking as well.

"Chiaki-sempai."

He closes his mouth once again. Now that his suspicion was confirmed, there was no need to call her attention anymore. He instantly felt relieved that the girl was safe and that Persona had not been able to lay a finger on her. However, that relief was short-lived for it finally dawned on him that the girl had just called out somebody else's name. Immediately, he scans the area in search for the third person. When he finally catches sight of him, his expression turns into a scowl and he starts to glower at the blue-haired upperclassman that was standing near Mikan. As he watches the two, he suddenly feels extremely tempted to scare off the guy but quickly dismisses the idea for it certainly isn't the right choice. He definitely did not want to make the brunette to hate him more than she did now so he simply positions himself behind the bushes and watches the scene unveil in front of him in silence.

"Ah, Mikan! You're finally here. I really thought that you stood me up," Chiaki says with a light chuckle while scratching the back of his neck slightly.

"Sorry, Chiaki-sempai," Mikan apologizes with a sheepish smile, "I kinda got lost on the way here. I'm really sorry for making you wait."

"Is that so? Well that's all right."

Mikan smiles in return. "So… Why did you call me out here?"

"I needed to tell you something," he answers while trying to avert his gaze a little bit, his cheeks reddening considerably.

"What is it?"

"I… I like you Mikan!" he blurts out as he takes her hands in his.

Startled, Mikan first stares at his hands before looking up at the teenager's face in confusion. Then suddenly, something clicks on her head and she starts blushing profusely as well.

"I… er… well I…" she stutters while looking down, unable to speak a coherent sentence. Then she takes a deep breath and firmly but gently withdraws her hand from the upperclassman's grasp.

"I'm sorry, Chiaki-sempai but I can't return your feelings," she finally says, still unable to look at him directly.

For a moment, Chiaki looks extremely downcast but there was a sudden glimmer in his amber eyes. And before Mikan could even breathe, the upperclassman had already taken a step forward and enclosed her hands in his own.

"Please! Please reconsider Mikan," he pleads with a determined expression.

"C-Chiaki-sempai," Mikan stutters as she takes a hasty step backwards. "I… I'm sorry. I really-" she says uneasily but was cut off when the blue-haired lad suddenly pulled her towards him and encased her in a hug.

"I beg you…" Chiaki says in a desperate tone as he buries his head on her hair. "Please just give me one chance."

"S-sempai… Please let me go…" she pleads in a muffled voice as she tries to push the upperclassman away. However, Chiaki was just too strong for her.

"No. I will not let you go until you agree to my request. Please Mikan-"

Everything that happened after that all seemed like a blur. Within a fraction of a second, the blue-haired upperclassman was suddenly yanked away from her and was tackled and punched in the face by another teenager.

Mikan, who was terribly shocked by all these, could only stand there, frozen her place and unable to comprehend the unexpected outcome of events. However, she was immediately snapped out from her daze upon hearing a familiar voice.

"Damn you bastard."

"Natsume?" she called out as she squinted towards the direction of the two males that were currently sprawled on the ground.

However, the raven-haired teenager was too preoccupied with beating their poor upperclassman into a bloody pulp and was unable to hear her. And so, she calls out his name for the second time in a much louder voice but she still wasn't acknowledged. Because of this, she irately strides over to them and quickly separates them from each other (actually, it was more like she forcefully yanked off Natsume from the already bruised and bleeding upperclassman by the collar). However, despite her attempt to separate the two, the hot-headed teenager still continued to struggle in her grasp and almost ended up hitting her as well.

"Natsume, stop that!" Mikan reprimands before she could get an actual injury from her struggling companion. Almost surprisingly, the effects of her words were instant. Natsume back suddenly stiffens then he turns to face her with a horrified expression.

"What do you think you're doing to Chiaki-sempai? You could have gotten him killed with those bloody fists of yours!" she cries out as she turns to leave him in order to assist the beaten up upperclassman. "Look at what you've done! He didn't even do anything to you!"

Natsume frowned at that. He was about to open his mouth as retort to Mikan's accusations but Chiaki beats him to it.

"Don't get so worked up Mikan. I'm fine. These are just minor wounds. At least I don't have any broken bone," he says with a grin.

"But you're bleeding, sempai! At least allow me to accompany you to the infirmary."

"I already told you. I'm fine. These are just mere scratches," he says as he points to the wound on his cheek. "I don't think that I'll die from them so you don't have to bring me to the infirmary. However, I might reconsider your offer if you treat my wounds in your room," he adds albeit a bit flirtatiously, seemingly oblivious and apathetic about the deadly aura being emitted by their other companion.

Mikan, who was also oblivious to the dark aura within the vicinity, acted all flustered upon hearing this, her face turning into a bright shade of pink. However, before she could even give an embarrassed reply to the flirtatious remark, she gets dragged away by Natsume who by now had decided that he he has already seen too much.

"Let go of me!" Mikan cries out as she desperately tries to free herself from the fire caster's firm hold. However, instead of loosening his hold like she had wanted, Natsume tightened it even more, making it impossible for her to escape as they leave their upperclassman in the clearing in order to go to a denser part of the Northern forest.

And Chiaki, who was witnessing all of these, could only give out a wry smile before plopping on a nearby bench.

"I guess it really wasn't meant to be."

**||-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-||**

"Stop it. You're hurting me!" Mikan exclaims as she continues to struggle in Natsume's hold. However, the latter does not even give any sign of acknowledgment and continues to drag her along deeper into the woods.

She was just about to let out another cry of protest and demand for her freedom but was halted when the raven-haired lad catches her by surprise by suddenly stopping and releasing her hand. As soon as he does this, Mikan all-too eagerly reclaims the hand in question and gently massages it before turning towards her only companion and glaring at him in full force.

"Just what the hell is your problem?"

When she did not get a reply or even a single sign that showed that she was heard, her temper abruptly rose by several notches.

"Fine, don't answer. It's not as if you've been making an effort to do so these couple of weeks. Besides, I don't give a damn about it anyway," she hisses bitterly before giving out an indignant huff and turning to leave but she stops immediately when Natsume finally speaks up.

"Don't go to that bastard,"

His voice, as he said that, was barely audible. However, Mikan hears it clearly thus making her grit her teeth in annoyance.

"I think that you've gotten your facts wrong, _Hyuuga_. Chiaki-sempai is not a bastard. You are," she growls before continuing to walk away. However, she doesn't reach too far before the temperamental fire caster grabs her once again and pins her to a nearby tree.

"Let go of me." Mikan says with a cold voice and a hardened expression, seemingly unfazed by the fact that she was being pinned by a stronger and more threatening man.

"No."

Mikan takes a deep breath before talking once again. "I'll say this for the last time. _Let go of me."_

"Not until you promise me that you wouldn't go to him."

"Damn it. Chiaki-sempai is injured, you moron! He needs me more than you do."

"And how the hell do you know that? Besides, you just want to flirt with that bastard."

"Flirt?!" Mikan repeats as her expression suddenly turns into a mixture of anger and incredulity. "Is that what you think of me now? A flirt?"

When Natsume does not answer, Mikan scoffs and speaks again.

"I've had enough of this. First, you start ignoring me like the plague for no apparent reason. Then you go around punching Chiaki-sempai. And now you start accusing me of being a flirt! You have no _bloody _right to do these things!"

"I take it that you'd rather have that bastard molest you then."

"Why do you care? I _am _a flirt after all."

The next thing that Natsume did after that slightly surprised Mikan. He suddenly let go of her, turned around and started to slide his fingers through his hair.

"Look, I didn't mean it. It just came out. I take it back."

Mikan rolled her eyes like this.

"Oh sure. You can really fix things by saying that."

Upon hearing those words, Natsume instantly spun around.

"Then what do you want me to do, damn it."

"First of all, stop cursing me. Next, apologize."

There was a pregnant pause after that until Natsume finally gave in. "Fine. I apologize. Happy now?"

"Not just to me, you idiot. Apologize to Chiaki-sempai as well."

"There's no fucking way"

"He's injured because of you."

"Only because he started molesting you."

"He was not… Wait… Are you jealous?"

'Oh hell, did she really just realize that now?' Natsume thought, trying really hard not to roll his eyes at the girl's apparent obliviousness.

Nevertheless, Natsume denied with an defiant "Hell no" before hastily stomping away, making Mikan call out a "Wait for me" as she jogs after him

"So you really are jealous," she says in a rhetoric manner, making Natsume growl.

"But you really have no reason to. After all, you've been ignoring me these past couple of days."

'Damn. Does this girl have to be _this_ thick?' Natsume mentally asks himself as he tried to restrain himself (with much effort) from simply cutting the girl from her musings and just _show_ to her the reason why he was jealous.

"But still… You should apologize to Chiaki-sempai. You've really hurt him. You should at least-"

However, Mikan wasn't able to say what she was supposed to say because Natsume had suddenly captured her lips with his own. She struggles at first, desperately trying to break free but she quickly gives in and allows herself to simply embrace the moment. She starts kissing him back as well and before they knew it, they had to separate in order to be able to breathe properly again.

Flustered, Mikan could only look on the ground, desperately trying to ignore her palpitating heart. She wanted an explanation for the sudden act of intimacy coming from the raven-haired lad but every time that she tries to open her mouth to say something, she found herself unable to say anything.

Once again, she opened her mouth in an attempt to say something but Natsume beat her to it.

"That's the reason why I'm jealous."

**||-:-****-:-****-:-****-:-||**

_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_

_I'm utterly sorry. I really am. I'm so sorry for taking _this _long to update. It's just so difficult to write during school days. I hope that you guys understand. But at least I finally got Natsume to confess. Kinda. LOL._

_By the way, I included the ever-so-hot _Chiaki Nagoya_ from _**Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne**_ [referring to the manga, not the anime. The anime is _not_ good] in this chapter [-grins-]. Oh how I love him. He's so dreamy. He's even better than Natsume. LOL. But then again, no matter how dreamy Chiaki is, Natsume is still the only character that would match Mikan perfectly. Besides, he doesn't need Mikan for he already has Maron._

_Oh gosh… I've ranted again… I do hope that you're not getting tired of these rants of mine. If you are then you don't have to for yourself to continue reading this. Wait. Scratch that. I need to promote a few things first. _

_Hey guys, I definitely encourage you to read _**'Can You Keep a Secret'**_ by _**Sophie Kinsella**_. That book is totally amazing. I was laughing my head off as I was reading it. In fact, even after reading it for about 7 times, I still can't get enough of it. That book is totally amazing! I highly recommend it if you're a fan of romantic comedies._

_Also, please check out other Gakuen fanfiction: _**Not Just a Toy**_. And don't forget to review._

_Well, I guess that's all… Oh, wait. I almost forgot to say to you guys that I'm also in the process of making _another_ fanfiction. But this time, it will be a _Shugo Chara!_ fic. As of now, I'm still in the process of writing chapter one but please do wait for it._

**-:-**_Kuroi Tsubasa_**-:-**


End file.
